


Nuts

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Squirrel Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean keeps finding gifts around the bunker from Crowley. He has no idea why or how he keeps getting in.





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Squirrel Appreciation Day (January 21st). It's a bit late.

“Another one?” Dean picked up his umpteenth present of the day. This time it was a six pack of beer with a bright red bow and a note. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before opening the note. 

_Dear Squirrel,_

_According to a rather cheeky Cerevisaphile, this particular brand is known for its 'nutty' flavor._

_Hugs and kisses_

Dean cringed. It wasn't the worst note Crowley had left, but what the hell was with the nut theme? Over the course of the day, he'd received tins of toffee nuts, mixed nuts, chocolate covered nuts, honey roasted nuts, and something that came in a bag with no English on it that set his mouth on fire when he'd tried to eat it. The sexy swimsuit wearing lady nutcracker had been kind of fun though, he was willing to admit. 

There was a more important question though. “Sam?” Dean found his brother with his nose stuck in a book researching... something. He held up his six pack. 

Sam looked up. “Another one?”

“Yeah. How the hell does he keep getting in here?”

Sam shrugged. “No, idea. You should probably figure that out.” He went back to his book, far less concerned than Dean thought he should be.

“Me? What about we? Why aren't you concerned that Crowley is somehow just popping in anytime he'd like? He's kind of, you know, evil, remember?”

“Hey, I'm not the one getting weird love gifts from the King of Hell. Besides, he kind of needs us at the moment.” Sam didn't even look up and turned the page. 

Dean stomped off to check his extra warding. What he found, however, were a pair of boxer-briefs tacked to the wall with a glow in the dark squirrel on one side positioned in such a way that it would look like it was fondling the wearer's balls. And another note.

_I thought these might be a bit tacky, but your brother said they would be better than the socks._

Dean stared at the note in disbelief a few moments, before he decided it was time to have another “chat” with his brother. “Sam!”


End file.
